


Unexpected Guest

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: An unexpected visitor stops by the house





	

"Yes! Go Man City!" Stephanie cheered with Dom and they high five when Manchester City scored against Liverpool. Kelley, Sydney and Amy watch the duo from the kitchen and chuckle.

"You got really lucky, Kel. Not everyone finds their soulmate at their jobs." Syd said as she holds her son in her arms.

"All it took was for us to room together." Kelley said as she looks at her girlfriend, who is playing tug of war with their four month old German Shepherd puppy, Zazu.

"Our team is going to be unstoppable this year with Stephanie joining the team." Amy said.

"She almost joined Ohai and Moe in Houston, but decided against it." Jaws starts barking when the doorbell rings. Kelley snaps her fingers and he stops as Stephanie opens the front door.

"Is Kelley here?"

"Hey sweetie? Someone's here for you." Kelley walks over and stops in her tracks.

"Hey Kel."

"Hope." Stephanie whistles for Jaws to follow her to the backyard and he happily obliged with Zazu following.

"What are you doing here?" Kelley asked.

"Well, I heard you were traded here and wanted to make sure that you're ok. Your girlfriend seems...sweet."

"She's the nicest person on the planet and I asked to be traded here to be with her."

"Can I come in? It's kinda cold out here." Kelley let's in her former lover into the house.

Twenty minutes later, Kelley walks to the backyard and sees Stephanie sitting on the ground and Zazu sleeping in her lap.

"Babe --"

"Did you know she was coming?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Steph, even if she was still in love with me, you and I are forever." Kelley said as she pats the puppy as Jaws trots over and licks Kelley's face.

The couple walk inside with their dogs and see Syd, Amy and Hope sitting awkwardly in the living room.

"So, Stephanie. You're from England?" Hope asked.

"I played in England. I'm from Florida. I have an accent because I spent four years around England. I haven't played in the US since I was a member of the u20 team." Jaws intently looks at Hope from next to Stephanie, like come near her and I'll bite your leg off.

"Why Kansas City and not Orlando?"

"The team is rebuilding after last season and I wanted to help make the team number one again. England was great, but I wanted to come back to the States. I'm gonna make dinner."

"We'll help." Sydney said then she and Amy follow Stephanie to the kitchen. Dom took the baby home to change his clothes and diaper.

"You need to back off my girlfriend." Kelley said to Hope.

"I'm making sure she can handle it." Kelley rubs her face.

"Hope, she has been through enough. She doesn't need you hassling her."

"You ok?" Amy asked Stephanie in the kitchen.

"How bad did Hope break her heart?" Stephanie asked as she cuts the potatoes and places them in a pot full of water.

"Bad. Kelley withdrew from everyone. It took months for her to go back to her old self. I haven't seen her this happy since Germany in 2011." Sydney said.

"Neither have I." Kelley walks in and takes a cherry tomato.

"She left. Said she had a meeting to get to." Kelley said.

"Can you feed the dogs?" Stephanie asked without looking at her.

"Babe?" Kelley asked.

"I heard you. HAO, Dave, Becky and Zola are on their way." They quickly kiss and Kelley feeds the dogs.

Stephanie takes off her watch for the night in their bedroom and sets it on the dresser after their dinner party. Kelley wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her shoulder.

"Thank you." Kelley said.

"You're welcome. Even though I wanted to knock her head off."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Kelley pulls Stephanie towards their bed to show her gratitude.


End file.
